pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 2
An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 2 is a special episode of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 10/31/2018. It is a crossover with The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Story Wyatt, Rosa, Steve, Lillie, Lana, Mallow and Joe are in the foyer of a mansion, with Necrozma Monster with the ancient mask and staff stands on the upper level. Ditto, Phione, Morelull, Quagsire, Weavile, Exploud, Popplio, Tsareena, Snowy the Vulpix, Muk and Espeon are all under Necrozma’s control, them facing the trainers as if in a trance. Lana: Jinkies! Wyatt: Zoinks! Rosa: Are you still feigning that? Wyatt: No, this is actual fear on my part! Necrozma Monster: Do you wish to face me now? Joe: You bet! You’re gonna regret messing with me! Steve: Jude, just chill out man. Joe: MY NAME IS JOE! Steelix, tear through him1 Joe throws his Pokéball, choosing Steelix. Steelix roars loudly, being right at face level with Necrozma Monster. It chuckles, as it holds the staff up. Steelix glows red as it enters the trance as well. It turns to face everyone, as they all turn a shade of white. Mallow: Jeepers! Lillie: Like, run! Everyone dashes out the front door, as Steelix breaks through the wall. Necrozma Monster rides on its head as the other Pokémon cling to its back. Exploud strains and resists, roaring as it falls off Steelix’s back. It gets up, out of the trance, grumbling in annoyance. Steve: Exploud! You’re no longer controlled! Mallow: How’d it do that? Rosa: Maybe its Soundproof ability? That’s all I can think of. Wyatt: Either way, we need to go after it. Lillie: We lost all of our Pokémon! And we can’t use Pokémon against it! Steve: We can use one! Right, Exploud? Exploud: (Eager) PLOUD! Joe: Fight that? Forget it. I may be angry at it, but I’m not stupid. Like you guys. Later. Joe heads off, as everyone else runs along the groove caused by Steelix, heading towards Hau’oli City. End Scene In Hau’oli City, people are running frantically as Pokémon fall under Necrozma Monster’s spell and attack, along with avoiding Steelix. Litleo, Stoutland, Pikipek, Magmar, Komala, Alolan Raichu, Tauros, Mudbray, Alola Grimer, Magnemite, Oranguru, Yungoos, Alolan Exeggutor, Grubbin, Pyukumuku, Furfrou and Alolan Persian attack, keeping everyone away from Necrozma Monster. Necrozma Monster: Command my army to ravage these streets! Necrozma Monster throws several Pokéballs, choosing Gengar, Banette, Mismagius and Dusknoir. They go off and command the attacking Pokémon. Steve and the group arrive in the city, seeing the chaos. Steve: Okay, this is ridiculous! Lillie: We’ve got to help all these Pokémon! Rosa: And get these people out of the way. Wyatt: Okay. Steve, Rosa and I still have Pokémon, so we can defend against the rampaging Pokémon. Rosa: Uh, did you forget that this freak controls every Pokémon besides Exploud? Wyatt: Don’t worry. I have a theory. Lana: In that case, we’ll start evacuating the people. Steve: Good enough for me. Let’s become the heroes of Alola! Steve and Wyatt take off running, as Rosa reluctantly starts to follow. Lillie, Lana and Mallow start helping people get to safety, as an Alolan Persian targets them and attacks. Rosa: Well, here’s to hoping! Sylveon, Fairy Wind! Rosa throws her Pokéball, choosing Sylveon. Sylveon: Sylv! Sylveon swings his feelers, releasing a pink sparkling wind. It blows Persian away, knocking it back. Persian growls and prepares to attack, as Sylveon turns in a daze towards Rosa. Rosa: Oh, not you too! Steve’s Exploud fires Hyper Beam, blowing through Tauros, Oranguru and Grubbin. A Shadow Ball lands at their feet, as Dusknoir approaches. Wyatt grins and draws a Dusk Ball. Wyatt: Time to test my theory! Dusknoir, Shadow Punch! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Dusknoir. Dusknoir: Dusk! Dusknoir’s fist glows indigo, thrusting its fist forward and punching Necrozma’s Dusknoir away. Wyatt taps Dusknoir on the shoulder, it looking back at him confused. Dusknoir: Dusk? Wyatt: Ha! It worked! Ghost types aren’t effected! That’s why he’s using them! Steve: Ghosts I get. But why doesn’t Exploud? Exploud: Loud! Steve: Ah, whatev. You got this one here? Wyatt: Leave it to me. Steve and Exploud head after Steelix, as Wyatt and Dusknoir face the opposing Dusknoir. Several Shadow Ball attacks rain down on them, the two scattering. Gengar, Banette and Mismagius join Dusknoir, them ready to battle. Wyatt: Playing like that, huh? Spiritomb, use Ominous Wind! Wyatt opens the Ultra Ball, choosing Spiritomb. Spiritomb releases an indigo wind, pushing on the opposing Ghost Pokémon. Steelix plows into the mall, the people running in fear. Necrozma Monster dismounts Steelix, as his Pokémon get off as well. Necrozma Monster: Cause chaos. Let none in. You three, with me. Necrozma Monster heads deeper into the mall, with Steelix, Weavile and Ditto following him. The others begin attacking, causing everyone to scatter. Steve and Exploud arrive, as he rubs his nose with pride. Steve: Guess this mystery continues to have twists and turns! Exploud, use Uproar! Exploud releases Uproar, the Pokémon harmed but not snapping out of the trance. Steve: Uh, that was supposed to work better. Popplio and Phione fire Bubble Beam, Snowy breathes Powder Snow. Tsareena fires Magical Leaf, Quagsire spews Muddy Water. Muk fires Sludge Bomb, Espeon releases Psychic, and Morelull uses Sleep Powder. Exploud uses Uproar, deflecting the attacks and knocking them back. Rosa runs through the streets, Persian and Sylveon chasing her. She trips and falls, the two Pokémon quickly on top of her. Suddenly, the two return to normal, looking around confused. Rosa: Huh? Sylveon: Sylveon! Wyatt, Dusknoir and Spiritomb are pinned down, as Gengar, Banette, Dusknoir and Mismagius continue to fire Shadow Ball. Spiritomb blocks them with a Dark Pulse that surrounds them, as Dusknoir fires Will-o-Wisp after them. The foes dodge with ease and go on the attack again. Wyatt: Zoinks, this is a nightmare! How do we get out of this? Bewear: Bewear! A Bewear runs in, startling Gengar as it appears behind it. Bewear swings its arm and strikes Gengar with Brutal Swing, defeating it. Bewear lands, roaring again. Wyatt: A Bewear? A Yanmega carrying Joe flies by, heading towards the mall. Bewear joins Wyatt, as he snickers. Wyatt: Huh. This is a good twist. Battle! Wyatt’s Dusknoir collides fists with Necrozma’s Dusknoir. Bewear dashes at Banette, which fires Hyper Beam at it. Bewear plows through the Hyper Beam and goes after Banette, only for it to disappear into Phantom Force. Spiritomb fires Dark Pulse at Mismagius, which counters with Shadow Ball. Exploud breathes a Fire Blast, causing the Pokémon to scatter. Muk appears and wraps around Exploud, plugging its ports and burying it. Espeon strikes it with Psychic, as Quagsire, Popplio, Tsareena, Snowy, Phione and Morelull unleash their attacks. Steve groans at this, when the sound of fluttering occurs. He turns, as Steve and Yanmega arrive, Yanmega dropping Joe off. Steve: You’re late, Jason. Joe: Oh shut it. I had to analyze the situation more thoroughly. Steve: And? Joe: There’s a perimeter. The effect of that staff only goes so far. Once Pokémon are outside that circle, they are no longer controlled. Steve: Explain these two then. Exploud throws Muk off, and bites into it with Thunder Fang. Yanmega releases Bug Buzz, hitting Espeon hard. Joe: Vibrations. Their sound based attacks allow them to negate the effect of that staff. That’s all I got though. Don’t have a clue who this guy is. Steve: So we basically have to beat your Steelix with just these two. Joe: (Grins) Don’t tell me you’re backing out now. Steve: (Grins) Not a chance. Exploud fires Hyper Beam, as Yanmega fires Solar Beam. The opposing Pokémon are all injured, but get back up. Suddenly, they are no longer being controlled, them all puzzled by their environment. Steve: We win! Joe: Idiot! Did you hear a word I said? Steve: Yeah! He’s out of, oh. So where’d he go? This was obviously his target. Joe: Let’s gather those loser friends of yours. We could use a hand. End Scene Everyone is gathered at the food court in the mall, with Lillie, Lana and Mallow hugging their Pokémon that had been freed. Rosa looks dismayed that Ditto isn’t there, Wyatt putting his hand on her shoulder. Wyatt: We’ll find it. Don’t worry. Rosa: You know, this mystery was a lot more enjoyable when it didn’t have any stakes. Lillie: Oh I’m so glad that you’re alright! Snowy: Ruh-huh! Steve returns Quagsire, as Joe and his Yanmega approach. Joe: Come on. I’ve found out where that monster went. Joe leads them to the Antiquities of the Ages shop, where Red Herring in a fancy red suit stands waiting for them. He looks at a pocket watch as he stands over the hole. Steve: Alright. State your identity! Mallow: Don’t you recognize him? That’s Red Herring, the owner of that mansion. Steve: Yeah, I know. But this is an interrogation! I still hold him as my number one suspect! Red Herring: You were at my estate?! That explains what happened with that figure. Legend states that those two artifacts were buried on the property. It is why I built my mansion on that particular plot of land. Lana: What are you doing here? Red Herring: This is my shop! I trade rare artifacts to other collectors in order to distribute history and to build up my own collection. My estate is where I keep my collection. You didn’t damage it, did you? Everyone hastily: NO! Mallow: But the estate was run down and abandoned. Red Herring: I had to fire my cleaning lady. Regardless, whoever this monster is, he’s gone for the legendary treasure that is supposedly buried underneath this mall. Joe: (Intrigued) A treasure? What kind of treasure? Red Herring: From my research, priceless gems! Gold! Silver! Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, pearls, you name it! Wyatt: Platinum? Rosa: Who would be stupid enough to bury platinum? Red Herring: I have petitioned to excavate below the mall to uncover this treasure, but the board has turned me down on numerous occasions. They state it is “just a fairy tale.” Mallow: Well someone was willing to believe you. They went through all this trouble just to obtain it! Rosa: We need to go down and investigate. Joe: You need to stay here. Only us that actually have Pokémon that won’t be controlled should go down there. Wyatt: So that’s me, you and Steve. Lana: But we can’t let you boys go down on your own! You’ll mess everything up! Steve: I’m hurt that you don’t have more faith in us! We’ll take him out easily! Now, onward my merry men! Steve jumps down the hole, Joe watching in disbelief. Joe: To think this guy beats me every time. Yanmega grabs Steve on the back, lifting him off the ground and descends down the hole. Wyatt chooses Dusknoir, which picks him up and carries him down the hole. Red Herring: Should I be concerned about their rate of success? Girls: (In unison) Definetely. Steelix and Ditto Steelix uncover a set of ancient ruins buried in rubble, with Weavile assisting to carve a path for Necrozma Monster. He patiently walks through, as they uncover the main temple. Necrozma Monster: At last. The treasure that I seek. Steve: Oof, oof, ooh, aah! Necrozma Monster turns, as Steve tumbles out of a hole in the ceiling, falling and hitting the ground. He groans as he gets himself up. Steve: That was a bumpy ride. Joe has a controlled descent with Yanmega, while Dusknoir takes Wyatt down. Steve: Oh sure. Take the easy way. Necrozma Monster: What a disappointment. My Pokémon were not enough to handle you. Wyatt: Yeah, they were pretty weak. I handled them with ease. Joe motions in disbelief, as Wyatt clears his throat. Wyatt: With some help. Necrozma Monster: No matter. I will simply flush you out here! Necrozma Monster raises his staff, as Steelix, Ditto Steelix and Weavile go forward to match them. Wyatt: I’ve, like, got a plan. Keep its eyes on us. Spiritomb! Wyatt throws his Ultra Ball, choosing Spiritomb. Spiritomb: Tomb! Steve: Exploud! Joe: Yanmega! Steve throws his Pokéball, Exploud coming out. Steve: Uproar! Exploud lets out Uproar, though it does nothing to wake the controlled Pokémon up. Necrozma Monster points the staff forward, the Pokémon advancing. Wyatt: Spiritomb, Dark Pulse! Steve: Exploud, Fire Blast! Joe: Yanmega, Solar Beam! Spiritomb hits Ditto with Dark Pulse, Exploud breathes Fire Blast at Weavile, and Yanmega fires Solar Beam at Steelix. Weavile dodges and strikes with Night Slash, as Exploud traps Weavile with Thunder Fang. Steelix swings Iron Tail, as Yanmega dodges and uses Bug Buzz. Ditto Steelix Crunches into Spiritomb, it releasing Ominous Wind to force its mouth open. Wyatt: Again! Dark Pulse! Spiritomb fires Dark Pulse, it angled at Necrozma Monster. He slams his staff to the ground, as Ditto Steelix slinks back and protects him. Necrozma Monster: I control all. And I shall soon be the master! A Shadow Punch shoots from behind him, shattering the gem on top of the staff. Necrozma Monster howls in anxiety, as his control of Steelix, Ditto Steelix and Weavile fade. Ditto reverts to normal, looking around. Necrozma Monster: You haven’t won! Necrozma Monster takes off in a sprint, as Steve, Wyatt and their Pokémon go after him. Joe returns Yanmega and heads to Steelix, it following him into the temple. Inside is the treasure chest, Joe’s eyes lighting up. Joe: Our big break. Steelix, let’s go. Necrozma Monster makes it to the surface, preparing to go running. Tsareena, Snowy and Popplio fire Magical Leaf, Powder Snow and Bubble Beam respectively, knocking him to the ground. Wyatt and Steve make it up, them looking triumphant. Ditto climbs back onto Rosa’s shoulder. Steve: And now, to unmask the monster! Steve rips the Necrozma mask off the monster, revealing a nerd with red hair, freckles and glasses. Mallow: Who’s this?! Lillie: This is the first I’ve ever seen of him. Red Herring: Well that’s Harold! One of my employees. Wyatt: But why? Harold: I got tired of the executives saying that you were crazy about the treasure. So I decided to get it to prove them wrong! Rosa: With the staff and mask, he was able to control Pokémon that he needed in order to do this. Lana: And he knew all about it from working for Red Herring. He was familiar with everything on his estate. Red Herring: Harold I am disappointed in you for stooping to this level. But I must ask, was it there? Harold: The ruins were. Whether the treasure was we won’t know. Cause some meddling kids got in my way. Steve: Oh yeah. That’s us. Lillie: That’s not something to be proud of! Rosa: Hey, what ever happened to, whatever that guy’s name is? Steve: Jackson? He probably fled with the treasure if it was there. Harold: Idiots! Joe and Steelix are out in the forest, leering at the treasure chest. Joe: Now, to receive a reward for all my hard work. Joe opens the chest, it being empty. His face drops, when a Gastly appears and scares him. Gastly: GAS! Joe screams as he falls backwards, tumbling down a hill. Gastly laughs hysterically as it disappears. Joe: Worst, treasure hunt, ever. Main Events * Wyatt's group and Steve's group unmask the Necrozma Monster. * Joe gets the treasure, which has nothing in it. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Steve * Lillie * Mallow * Lana * Joe * Red Herring Villains * Necrozma Monster (Harold) Pokémon * Dusknoir (Wyatt's) * Spiritomb (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Morelull (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Weavile (Steve's) * Quagsire (Steve's) * Exploud (Steve's) * Snowy the Vulpix (Lillie's, Alola form) * Popplio (Lana's) * Tsareena (Mallow's) * Muk (Joe's, Alola form) * Espeon (Joe's) * Steelix (Joe's) * Bewear (Joe's) * Yanmega (Joe's) * Banette (Necrozma Monster's) * Gengar (Necrozma Monster's) * Mismagius (Necrozma Monster's) * Drifblim (Necrozma Monster's) * Litleo * Stoutland * Pikipek * Magmar * Komala * Raichu (Alola form) * Tauros * Mudbray * Grimer (Alola form) * Magnemite * Oranguru * Yungoos * Exeggutor (Alola form) * Grubbin * Pyukumuku * Furfrou * Persian (Alola form) Trivia * This is the second part of my ninth crossover with Steve. He requested it to be a two part episode. * While the tone of the episode reflects my regular episodes, it still possesses some Scooby Doo themes. ** The biggest is the "meddling kids" line. ** Red Herring, while an elder man here, is based of the kid Red Herring in the show "A Pup named Scooby Doo." His appearance was inspired by Peter Port from the cartoon RWBY. * The Necrozma Monster's identity, Harold, is based off the Harold that appears in the Total Drama Island series on Cartoon Network. This was done because Steve is a huge fan of TDI. * The Queen's Mask and Staff not working on Exploud and Yanmega is because they used sound based attacks. This was based off the anime episode Control Freak!, where Brock's Crobat was immune due to the same thing. * Several Pokémon that appeared controlled were based off Pokémon that appear in the Sun and Moon anime series on Melemele Island, such as Stoutland, Oranguru and Persian. ** Litleo appeared in the roll of Litten. *** Pyukumuku appearing is based off them appearing on the Melemele Island beach in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve